Teach Me
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Within a polluted city, there are many children, repeating the same routine everyday. But there are two- two who want to change-who want to find the meaning of what there is to do in such a city, surrounded by dirty water, and smogged skies. Rin x Len.


**A/N: Kerii-tan: This is merely a oneshot I started over the summer but never finished.  
I based it on _Skeleton Life_, but the actual story itself has not much to do with it. The  
outfits do, though.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kagamine Rin or Len.**

* * *

_Teach Me._

I sat on the roof of the building with my legs hanging off, swinging back and forth. I planted my hands firmly against the surface, cold and metallic as I stared out at the gray ocean that hardly moved, with gray buildings and ports among it. The factories billowed gray smoke out into the once blue sky, but now was cloudy, fogged, and dirty with smog. The sun peeked up from the horizon line slowly, spreading its sunny rays across the polluted sky and grayish waters. Once it fully rose, it would be hidden behind the fog and smoke clouds. There wasn't much point in it coming up, anyhow. I looked down towards my bare feet. They felt clammy and cold, wet from the fog.

"There's so much pollution..." I mumbled to myself, staring down at the ocean that was hundreds of feet below me. It seemed to be gray at some parts, others a grayish blue. And then just others parts were filled with junk the factories dumped out into the ocean that weren't even visible.

"There is, isn't there?"

I turned around to see a boy my age. His name was Len. He always had this small, stubby ponytail on the back of his head that stuck up. It was weird. He also wore this little gray cap and an outfit that many other boys in this city wore; a long-sleeved collared shirt with a gray vest, and some tie that varied its color. Len's was yellow. They also wore gray shorts and knee-high black socks with black dress shoes. Besides the tie, it seems as if what they had to wear was polluted too.

The girls wore this light gray coat with tails at the bottom and a bow of a color that you can choose. Mine was yellow, like Len's tie. We then wore these gray skirts and black tights with black dress shoes. It was all so plain and neutral. Except for the bow and tie.

"Yeah," I looked back out at the dirtied ocean, the same thing I see every day; never blue or clean. Never alive, always moving slowly. I heard Len's shoes making _clacking_ sounds against the roof as he walked over to me. He slowly sat down next to me and hung his legs off the roof edge.

"There's not much to do, is there?" he asked, and I continued to stare out at the landscape in front of me.

"Not really." I answered, and I heard Len sigh.

"It's always the boring stuff, huh?"

I've noticed how Len always ends his sentences with a question. Maybe it's because he's trying to carry out an actual conversation. I'm not that good with talking to people, considering there's hardly anyone to talk to anyways. And Len's the only one who _does_ talk to me, for some reason.

"Yeah…" I replied with a sigh. "We need more things to do."

"Like what?" he asked, turning to me, and I looked at him, his azure eyes shining with curiosity. I turned back to the ocean and shrugged.

"I don't know; I've always wanted to swim in the ocean…" I said quietly, and Len started to tap his finger against his knees.

"Mm, same. But it'd be difficult, what with all that stuff in it…" his voice trailed off, and I looked at him. He was staring very hard at the ocean, his gaze quickly flicking to different parts of the water. I watched his eyes as they went back and forth.

"Hey…" Len's eyes suddenly became bright, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we swim in it, anyways?" he asked me, his voice becoming lighter and cheerful, as same with his eyes. He sounded excited, like he really wanted to do this.

"But it's so…" I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion, but Len grinned, looking at the water.

"Polluted? Yeah, but I can see an area that isn't." He took my hand in his and pointed to a spot far to the right; probably a mile away from where we stood, not counting the height of this building. "There. You see it? We can go right there."

I bent my head to the side, carefully, and tried to get a close look of what he was pointing to; a small beach that had very little clean water around it, but enough to swim in, I suppose.

"I guess. How do we get there?" I asked him, and Len still held onto my hand to help me stand up.

"We can always walk or something, I think." He answered, letting go of my hand to brush off the side of his shorts.

"Oh, makes sense." I said quietly, and looked back over at the small area where we would be heading off to. I haven't noticed till now, but my feet feel numb. In fact, I could hardly feel them anymore…

"Rin?" Len said my name sounding uncertain, and then I stumbled, my feet no longer there to keep me upright. I lost my balance, slipped, and that's when I fell off the edge of the building.

…

The wind rushed through my hair and I stared blankly up at what was ahead of me. I didn't even scream; my brain didn't register anything. I saw Len, standing at the top of the roof, and then he jumped.

_Don't jump! _I thought, but he did anyways. I heard him call out my name, and that's when I realized I was falling. I immediately began to frantically wave my arms and legs back and forth, and tried to remain upright. Len fell headfirst, and I was falling backwards, so I could see his face clearly. The wind whipped his hair back and mine forwards, flying in my face and getting caught in my mouth. I saw Len extend his arm, trying to keep it leveled from the force at which we were falling. I reached out, and tried to grasp it, but it was incredibly hard; the force was too much.

"Rin! Come on; grab it!"

"I'm trying!"

Our hands grabbed for each other, our fingers slipping from their grasp, until finally, I tried to lunge forward just a bit closer and grab hold of his hand. With much effort, I was fully holding onto his right hand, and then we started to pull each other closer till I held his left, too.

"My gosh, how tall is this building?" Len yelled over the wind, and I shook my head.

"I don't know!" I yelled back, and looked down, my eyes beginning to tear, and saw that we were probably not too far from the ocean.

I grasped Len's hands tighter between mine as we fell, preparing myself for a terrible and painful hit. We kept coming in closer and closer to the water filled with garbage, and then finally, with a loud _SPLASH _and the ear-splitting sound of a _crack!_ Len and I hit the water's surface, and sunk under.

We both cried out in pain, but our sounds were soon muffled by the dirty water which immediately caused me to close my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to search for Len's hands, and holding my breath, I reached out for him.

And then a vital thought came to mind: _I can't swim._

I was about to scream his name underwater, but that obviously wouldn't work, and it would only make my situation worse, so I just clamped my hands over my mouth, and kept my eyes closed shut. I felt a tug on my arm, and the feeling of my body being lifted.

_Oh, he's pulling me back up._ I thought, and when we hit the surface, I gasped out for air, and opened my eyes. Despite the cloudy and dirty sky, it seemed so bright compared to the pitch black darkness from when I shut my eyes underwater. I glanced around frantically, gasping for air, and found that Len was actually in front of me, and that I was holding onto his shoulders as he pulled me over to shore. Still panting, I took notice of his entire appearance, caked in mud and dirt, and pieces of garbage stuck to his hair and clothing.

"Len-!" I choked out, but he didn't turn around.

"Rin, just hold on." He told me, and I obeyed, trying to keep up with him as we approached the shoreline.

Once my feet could touch the ocean floor, I began walking on my own, but I still held onto Len's shoulders. We stumbled onto the dirty sand and fell to the ground, out of breath.

"I…can't believe…we just…fell…that...far…" Len panted, and I nodded, trying to swallow, but my throat was too dry.

"We should have…died…right?" I asked, and he looked at me, his face smeared with dirt.

"Oh yeah…" he swallowed, and shook his head. "I don't see how we could have lived…"

"Well, let's just…thank God we're…alive…" I said and started to shake my hands, attempting to get the sludge off, and Len groaned.

"Oh man… We're so dirty now…"

"We are…" I agreed, and took noticed of how gross and icky I felt. I stood up, and held out my hand for Len; he grabbed it and stood up too. I looked out at the ocean and grimaced at how dirty it was up close. Sludge floated in the water, with layers of dirt and grime hanging onto the surface. Bits of metal, glass and plastic were visible against the shoreline, so this was actually incredibly dangerous.

"How do we even have clean water for living…?" he wondered aloud, and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We have way too many factories…" I answered and looked over at the line of buildings with pipes and chimneys billowing smoke out into the air. The smog was so thick and everything…

I was ashamed to live in this city.

"Len… What do we do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, kicking sand onto an aluminum can. I paused, and then looked up at the gray sky.

"What…what are we supposed to do in this polluted city?" I asked, and then I turned to him. Len stayed silent, starting to stop kicking sand onto the can. There was a silence for a few minutes and I kept staring out at the ocean.

"I mean… There's nothing to do…we can't leave this city… We can't live here." I told Len, facing him, and then he looked back at the sand and the aluminum can.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, until Len kicked the can straight into the ocean.

Startled, I turned to him, and he looked at me with a determined expression on his face.

"Rin, we can do anything." Len nodded towards the ocean, and I looked at it.

Something about the ocean seemed new—as if it was full of a different type of life… Something I can't describe exactly. Feelings of hope…desire…wish…

"Are you sure…?" I asked, turning back to him, and he held out his hand, staring at me in the eyes. I looked to his hand, face, and then back to his hand.

Carefully, I placed mine in his, and he squeezed it.

"Let's go."

_-Teach Me: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Sorry if the end seems like a fail, but I honestly didn't know how  
to end it, otherwise. ^ ^;;  
I hope you liked it! (reviews are always appreciated~)**


End file.
